Integrated circuits include packaging which houses sensitive semiconductor components. The semiconductor components, and their packaging, are being produced with diminishing geometries such that an electronic circuit board with increased density can be produced. As the packaging is produced, often the parting line formed during the overmolding process is offset from the center of the packaging, resulting in an imbalance of the molding compound on either side of the parting line. As the molding compound is cured, the imbalance of compound causes the package to bow. As the geometries diminish, the imbalance of compound becomes greater, resulting in increasing bowing effect. One solution to reduce the amount of bowing is to reduce the entire thickness of the entire packaging. However, this was not effective in reducing bow and results in weaker components which can chip and crack during the trimming and forming of the leadframe. In addition, this can result an increased chance of inadvertently exposing the semiconductor component to the environment.
Accordingly, what is needed is packaging for an integrated circuit device which does not experience significant bow during the forming process. What is also needed is a package for an integrated circuit device which can be easily incorporated into current manufacturing processes without damage to the packaging.